fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart DRAX
(THIS IS A PEZZA-XD ARTICLE. IF YOU ARE NOT A FRIEND OR PERSON I KNOW, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR YOU CAN JUST SPELL CHECK.Pezza-xD 09:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) Mario Kart DRAX is a game for the Wii U. It has loads of characters and codes to use with a Special Edition Pack. Items are included and include over 20+ items. The game is made by Drax&PupilProductions. So the game is very fast paced, including race tracks with speed of up to 300cc. To see all the rest of the information, scroll down this page and read and whizz! Story It was a lovely warm day in the mushroom kingdom. But in the lab of Bowser's Castle Bowser had made the fast paced machine. It could make everything in the mushroom kingdom fast paced! On the act as well, was of course his son, Bowser Jr. His silly act made it affect the whole universe! Characters Default Lightweight Medium Large Unlockables Lightweight Medium Large Items Items are things that racers can use to attack or defend towards their opponent. As I said there are over 20 items to use and a description of how or what place you can get it. So here's the list of items you can find: Game Modes Grand Prix In grand prix mode, you or multiple players can fight to win the beloved prize - the cup! Play multiple tracks and fight your way through the tough stuff that is alerted! So beware! There are four tracks per cup. V.S. Race Elimination Elimination mode (All mini modes also available in Grand Prix Mode) lets you fight to stay in the game! It's not about who catches up and makes a tremendous come back! It's about staying away from last place! Every 5 seconds the elimination whistle will be blown by lakitu and if your still in last place your out! Slalom In slalom mode you have to keep in the same gate with your kart to carry more and more points. In Grand Prix Mode you don't have a choice of how many points you carry (It's set) in normal V.S. mode you can set the rules of how many points you need to carry. The colors of the gates are red, blue and yellow. One gate may say 'x2'. This means that if you go through that gate it will double your overall score. Keep doing that, the multiple will keep going up so you have a huge chance of winning. Point Grabber In point grabber mode you have to grab points by staying in a position where there is multiple points. The points are shared out from 1-11 (12th doesn't grant you any points). Here are the points you earn in each position every second: * 1st 100 points * 2nd 90 points * 3rd 80 points * 4th 70 points * 5th 60 points * 6th 50 points * 7th 40 points * 8th 30 points * 9th 20 points * 10th 10 points * 11th 5 points * 12th 0 points The first to 10000 points wins the race and comes 1st! You can change how many points you have to get to win but 10000 is very recommended. Battle Mode Coin Battle In coin battle, you must collect as many coins as you can as yourself or as a team to win the match. The only ways to receive coins is to hit an opponent or collect them off the track. The more you get the more chance of winning you have. You may lose coins if an opponent hits you. For example, a green shell will takeaway 1 coin from your coin stack. Balloon Battle In balloon battle it is quite the same as coin battle. But a little easier. You have three balloons, every three balloons gone and its a point took off you. Items take a huge part in this battle mode. Every time you hit an opponent you grant yourself a point. Stronger items still only earn the same as weaker items. Collect up to as many points as you can and you win. Time Trial In time trial, you can play tracks and try to get an amazing score or play around and take funny stuff (PLEASE NOTE: Hacks). The main part of time trials is taking on ghosts from around the world. First, you should start easy, facing the unbelievably easy players. Then go on to face harder players, the bossed players are very hard to beat. If they are a bossed player, they will have a red mark next to there player/character icon. If they are a struggler (Very easy and beginner player) they will have a green mark next to there name. If you can beat a bossed player and get a really good score you may get the top score and get one of the prizes. If you get top score of the week, you are rewarded with an updated new kart part. If you have got top spot of the year on that specific track, you are awarded 100000 coins, which I a very good achievement to accomplish yourself with. Online Wi-Fi In Wi-Fi mode, you can play matches across the world! The great feeling of winning a match against the bossed opponents is great if your a beginner, but when you're a bossed yourself, you just keep on doing it. You can also play your friends on who you've added. If you want to make custom matches for it to be a favorite, make sure you don't make it to frantic, I know people think its it crazy, but it can get RAGE. You can also share your thoughts on Miiverse, with epic stamps as well (PLEASE NOTE: Stamps only available in the coin shop and packs). Clan Mode This is where it gets awesome. The clan war is what everyone loves! To play online with friends, gather points, win amazing prizes! Get together biggest and bet clan that will attract new comers and many other joiners. As it says above, you gather points and win amazing prizes. Every weekend there are epic tournaments where you and your clan mates can join together and race as a huge team. The more clan mates you gather and the more races you play, the more chance you'll have of winning! There are also huge tournaments that is held throughout the year, 'The Big Gunner's Clan Grand Prix'. It's called big gunners because if you win, you are officially a big gunner! So join up to one and you could win big! Cups Cups are what you call 'Grand Prix'. You have 4 tracks per cup and there are 12 cups overall in the game. 6 new, 6 classic. Some cups can be very tough as they go on, especially with the course challenge that gets harder as you go on. So here are the cups you would experience in the game and in brackets how the difficulty is of completing that cup: *Mushroom Cup (Easy, new) *Shell Cup (Easy, classic) *Flower Cup (Novice, new) *Banana Cup (Novice, classic) *Star Cup (Intermediate, new) *Leaf Cup (Intermediate, classic) *Boomerang Cup (Advanced, new) *Lightning Cup (Advanced, classic) *Special Cup (Tough, new) *Feather Cup (Tough, classic) *Rainbow Star Cup (Extreme, new) *Bowser Shell Cup (Extreme, classic) Tracks Tracks are the races that belong to a certain grad prix. Just like what is shown above, those are the grand Prix's they belong to. Obviously there are classic tracks from previous Mario Kart games. The last track of the cup is usually the hardest, so I've shown in brackets how the difficulty is.Some classic tracks may have links to them, this means it's off a different internet page, please don't mind that because I have shown the tracks names in brackets. So Here are all of the tracks and belonging to which cup: Race Mode Cup *Mario Circuit (Easy) *Beach Islands (Intermediate) *Toad Circuit (Tough) *Shadow Mario's Paintball Arena (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Toad_Circuit (3DS Toad Circuit) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Moo_Moo_Farm (N64 Moo Moo Farm) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Cheep_Cheep_Beach (DS Cheep Cheep Beach) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Thwomp_Ruins (Wii U Thwomp Ruins) (Extreme) Cup *Luigi Circuit (Easy) *Koopa's Shell Ruins (Intermediate) *Bone Alley (Tough) *Cloud Top Tremble (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Mushroom_Bridge (GC Mushroom Bridge) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Coconut_Mall (Wii Coconut Mall) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Music_Park (3DS Music Park) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Shroom_Ridge (DS Shroom Ridge) (Extreme) Cup *Star Road (Easy) *Crazy Course (Intermediate) *Sugarplum Mania (Tough) *Albridge Mansion (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Snow_Land (GBA Snow Land) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Mushroom_City (GC Mushroom City) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Vanilla_Lake_1 (SNES Vanilla Lake 1) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Mount_Wario (Wii U Mount Wario) (Extreme) Cup *Swizzleback Throwback (Easy) *Yoshi Circuit (Intermediate) *Boomway (Tough) *Goomba Bridge (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Colosseum (GC Wario Colosseum) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Broken_Pier (GBA Broken Pier) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Electrodrome (Wii U Electrodome) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Peach_Gardens (DS Peach Gardens) (Extreme) Cup *Peach's Castle (NSMBU) (Easy) *Rumble Rocketeer (Intermediate) *Bowser's Castle (New) (Tough) *Rainbow Road (New) (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Sherbet_Land_(GCN) (GC Sherbet Land) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Boo_Lake (GBA Boo Lake) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Waluigi_Pinball (DS Waluigi Pinball) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Shy_Guy_Falls (Wii U Shy Guy Falls) (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Rainbow_Road_(Wii_U) (Wii U Rainbow Road) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Rainbow_Road_(N64) (N64 Rainbow Road) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Rainbow_Road_(SNES) (SNES Rainbow Road) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Rainbow_Road_(GBA) (GBA Rainbow Road) (Extreme) Cup *http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser%27s_Castle_(GCN) (GC Bowser's Castle) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser%27s_Castle_(3DS) (3DS Bowser's Castle) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser%27s_Castle_(Wii) (Wii Bowser's Castle) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser%27s_Castle_(Wii_U) (Wii U Bowser's Castle) (Extreme) Battle Mode Courses New Courses *Tricky Traphouse *Hell of a Shell *Donkey Kong's Barrel Chase *Pirate Dugout Classic Courses *http://www.mariowiki.com/Block_City (GC Block City) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Double_Deck (N64 Double Deck) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Funky_Stadium (Wii Funky Stadium) *http://www.mariowiki.com/Honeybee_Hive (3DS Honeybee Hive) Coin Shop In coin shop, you can buy extra stuff to add to the game like updated stuff every week. Here are the stuff you can get. Packs There are different packs you can get. First pack is bronze (250 coins). Second pack is silver (500 coins). Third pack is gold (1000 coins). Also new packs may come out when special events come out or limited offers have been released, here are the special packs. Diamond (10000 coins). Platinum (25000 coins). Season Ticket (£29.99/$44.99). Jumbo pack (50000 coins). Premium pack (250000 coins). You can get different prizes with every pack depending on which pack you buy. Bronze gives you a glider or some upgraders. Silver gives you some wheels or a kart piece. Gold gives you a full kart kit or coins between 5000 and 20000. Diamond gives you characters of hard unlocking or bags of coins. Platinum gives you season tickets or up to 1 million coins. Season Tickets include the coin doubler, special edition features, 10 premium packs, 20 jumbo packs, 20000 starter pack coins and the fertilizer (kart pack). Jumbo pack contains 10 bronze packs, 5 silver packs and 2 gold packs. Premium pack contains the very best karts or mounds of coins or maybe a few characters. Season Ticket (Full) Special Edition Pack If you don't get the special edition on it's own from the shop for £4.99 or $7.49. Don't worry, the Season Ticket includes it plus so much more! Here's what includes in special edition: Characters: *Mojo *Lakithunder *Maria *Boshi *Baby Yoshi *Yoob *Red Toad *Mona *Maxima The Incredible *Luise Cups: * Cup (New) *DK Cup (Classic) Tracks: Shine Cup: *Daisy Circuit (Easy) *Pianta Lagoon (Intermediate) *Sunshine Beach (Tough) *Mushroom Kingdom Ocean (Extreme) DK Barrel Cup: *http://www.mariowiki.com/DK_Jungle_(Mario_Kart) (3DS DK Jungle) (Easy) *http://www.mariowiki.com/DK_Pass (DS DK Pass) (Intermediate) *http://www.mariowiki.com/DK_Summit (Wii DK Snowboard Cross) (Tough) *http://www.mariowiki.com/DK_Mountain (GC DK Mountain) (Extreme) Kart Parts Framer Kart *Classic (All-Rounder) *Bodybuilder (Weight) *Prammer (Acceleration) *Zoom Zoom (Speedster) *Perfector (Handler) *Sandy Stune (Off-roader) *Monster (Weight) *Dino Rider (Acceleration) *Turbo (Speedster) *Tough Turner (Handler) *Grass Grinder (Off-roader) Bike *Classic (All-Rounder) *Terror (Weight) *Goose Chaser (Acceleration) *Flash Dasher (Speedster) *Corner Cutter (Handler) *Snowy Supreme (Off-Roader) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games